freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Thermal Base
Thermal Base '''is the 6th stage for Lilac in Freedom Planet, being the 7th stage for Carol & Milla. It is a Remote Base located in the outskirts of Jade Creek, and is used by Lord Brevon and his army. Story Lilac's Story After having an arguement with Carol and telling Milla to stay behind, Lilac heads off by herself to rescue Torque from Lord Brevon. 15 minutes later, she arrives at the Jade Creek Outskirts and infiltrates Brevon's Remote Base. Carol & Milla's Story At the Red Scarves' Hideout, Carol and Milla manages to convince Spade to help them save Lilac and Torque from Lord Brevon. 20 minutes later, they arrive at the Jade Creek Outskirts and infiltrates Brevon's Remote Base. Area 1 The Stage begins with the Player riding up an elevator, where at the top, are Bombs and crates. As they proceed, they'll encounter a number of enemies, as well as hanging bars and elevating platforms, whose thrusters will hurt the character on contact. Then the Player will reach a forked path: the top path leads to a large row of Bombs and three hover platforms, and the bottom path, which is reached by an elevator has a staircase-like path with few enemies and Bombs. At the end of both paths, there is a keycard door, which needs a keycard to unlock. Coming across another keycard door, the Player must climb a nearby ladder to top. There, Syntax will start appearing on multiple monitors, alerted to the Character's presense, with her eye following their every movement. After making it through a number of pushing pillars, the Player will find a blockade leading to the keycard, and ladders leading to the Roboshrimp. After defeating this mini-boss, the blockade will disappear, allowing the Player to claim the keycard to open the keycard door. Upon unlocking said door, and making it across more pushing pillars over a spiked floor, the Player can proceed to the next Area. Area 2 When entering this Area, a Shade Elite will appear from an elevator and attack the Player, while Syntax continues to track their movements on the monitors. After going up and down a slope, amother keycard door is found along with a ladder leading to a section with multiple flamethrowers, hanging bars and quick elevating platforms. The Player must go down the ladder and make their way through this section to the keycard. When entering this section, the Player can go left to find a Health Flower, Wood Shield Crystals and a few crates. Use the jump springs to reach the keycard and head left over a spiked floor to a wall of Bombs. Push the button to detonate the Bombs to reach the ladder leading back to the locked door. After unlocking the door, the Player will find another forked path: the top path leads to multiple crates and a wall of Bombs. The bottom path leads back down to the flamethrowers section. This time, there are Ferris wheel-like platforms and lava that flows at the sound of an alarm. After defeating a certain Shade Elite and making a climb, the Player must unlock two more keycard doors to reach the next Area. Area 3 The Player now goes down a slope leading to a keycard door, where Syntax attempts to trick the Player into stepping on a blinking floor panel (which is really a Bomb). Instead, they must go up a ladder and past some quick elevating platforms, to a section where the Robosquid is. After claiming the keycard from the (defeated) mini-boss, they can unlock the keycard door and head down the elevator. Once passing a few more hazards, the Player will jump down a hole to where the mid-boss fight with Syntax's Spider Mode takes place. Once defeated, Syntax will retreat, leaving the Player to outrun a large lava current (there's a Fuel Tank for Carol after the Mid-Boss fight). After escaping the lava current and unlocking amother keycard door, the Player can proceed to the second half of the Stage. Area 4 The Player is now in the depths of the Thermal Base, where they'll find revolving platforms, conveyer belts, shuttle loops and underwater sections. To pass a keycard door, they must go up a ladder and pass some enemies and conveyer belts to reach a bomb wall. After finding the keycard, they can unlock the door to reach a few more shuttle loops, Fuel Tanks and Jump Pads for Carol. After fighting through a wave of enemies, the Player can reach the next Area. Area 5 A floor of flamethowers and conveyer belts are the first things the Player will encounter upon entering this Area. Yet another forked path will also be found: the top path, leading to spiked floors and a hanging bar, can be reached with Carol's wall jump, while the bottom path, another floor of flamethrowers, can be passed with Lilac's Dragon Boost, while Milla can take both paths with her Puppy Float. After running through a couple shuttle loops, the Player will go underwater, where they'll get pushed by a strong current. At the end, they'll pull a lever to lower the water level to go further underwater, getting pushed by more currents. Afterwards, They will encounter a large row of pile drivers that will crush the Player's Character if they're not careful. After passing that, another lever or raise the water level. If the Player choses not to pull the lever, they'll be able to find a hidden underwater area with a keycard and a Crystal Flower. After unlocking a keycard door, more pile drivers will be found, and be avoided with a ladder leading upwards to a group of Tankbots. After making it pass a few more hazards (or go underwater), the Player will find an elevator (if they found an extra keycard, they unlock another keycard door to a room with a Star Card and 2 Extra Lives). Ride the elevator and fight a few more enemies to reach the top, leading to the last Area of the Stage. Area 6 Upon entering the last area, the Player will find the Stage's Tao Stone, as well as a dirt spot for Milla to dig up a Water Shield Crystal. Afterwards, they will jump down a hole, leading to a wide-open area, where Syntax will reappear in her Squid Mode, beginning the Boss Fight. The area has ladders leading up to some floating platforms, in which the Player has to climb up to in order to hit Syntax, who floats around the room while sucking up lava from the bottom of the room. The bottom floor is also like a half-pipe, which the Player can use to run up the wall to avoid some of Syntax's attacks. Once the Player defeats Syntax, who explodes, the Stage will be completed. Enemies See also: Main Enemy List * Lava Squid * Pushup * Roboshrimp (Mini-Boss) * Robosquid (Mini-Boss) * Saucer * Seeker * Syntax (Mid-Boss/Major Boss) * Shade Elite (Mini-Boss, certain) * Tankbot Achievements * '''Card Collector (Thermal Base): Collect all 10 cards in Thermal Base. * Thermal Base Speedrunner: Clear Thermal Base in 9 minutes. Trivia *This stage bears some similarities from Aquatic Base and Ocean Base, both from the Sonic franchise. *A glitch can be exploited into skipping the first two locked doors of this stage. Gallery Screenshots Thermal Base Stage Select Icon.png|Stage Select Icon for Thermal Base. Thermal Base in Jade Creek.png|The outside of the Thermal Base seen in the outskirts of Jade Creek. Thermal Base Hallway.png|One of the Hallway Areas located within the depths of the Base. Thermal Base Torture.jpg|Lilac being tortured by Brevon. Other Thermal Base + Final Dreadnought Door.gif|The locked doors throughout the stage. Can be opened with a keycard. These doors are also present aboard the Dreadnought, both are Brevon's bases. Videos Category:Stages Category:Underwater Stages Category:Freedom Planet stages Category:Glitches